Thanksgiving Dinner
by truemysterys
Summary: Thanksgiving with the whole family at Once Upon A Time


**Thanksgiving with the family**

"Emma!" Mary Margaret Blanchard, or Snow White, shouted upstairs in her apartment, and watched as Emma hit the floor out of her bed in a disheveled mess of dirty hair and duvet.

Emma shouted something back, but it was muffled by either the duvet or the fact Emma was still half asleep.

"Well, if you won't wake up for Thanksgiving, I guess we won't be able to have Killi-"

"I'm awake, I'm wide awake! I've been awake for hours, I'm raring to go!" Emma shouted hurriedly, untangling herself from the duvet and standing up straight, before saluting, "Yes ma'am."

Mary Margaret could not stop herself from laughing hysterically about how Emma's new boyfriend made her so different. David would kill her if she thought that, since he thoroughly believed Killian was a 'pirate, a dirty no-good, a scoundrel' and many other things like that, but Mary Margaret thought he was a good influence.

Henry was awake and waiting by the kitchen sink, cleaning dishes silently. Mary Margaret was constantly surprised by that boy's manners. He was so lovely, and she thought to herself she must put a bet on with David about when he'll get his first girlfriend.

Wait, David wouldn't bet with her, he never would. All about pride and that. Maybe Killian or Robin would be willing...

She was drawn back to her thoughts by David mumbling and shuffling into the dining area, with his slippers dragging along the floor and a dressing gown over himself. He leant over to make a cup of coffee, but Mary Margaret swatted his hand away.

"Wha?!" He said annoyedly, his eyes looking as sad as possible, whilst Mary Margaret glared.

"No coffee on Thanksgiving. I would rather you like a sad puppy than a hyperactive child, which is you after caffiene. Get some orange juice." She said sternly, making Henry laugh and nearly drop a plate on the floor.

David shuffled over to the fridge in anger, and poured himself a glass of orange juice, before sitting at the table in annoyance, before being shooed away by Mary Margaret again.

"What now?!" He asked angrily, and Mary Margaret couldn't help laugh.

"We have guests, you idiot! We need the table clear to lay all the food on, and you know how big our family is!" Mary Margaret said, and Henry groaned.

"It's confusing! Try explaining my adopted mother is also my step great grandmother, which makes me my mum's uncle! And I have way too many grandmothers too!" He said, making Emma laugh.

"My son's my uncle!" She laughed, walking down the stairs and hugging Henry, "When's everyone getting here?" She asked, and a doorbell rang.

"Now?" Mary Margaret said unsurely, and Emma ran upstairs quickly, yelling.

"I need to get ready!" She shouted, before falling on the stairs, making David laugh before handing Henry a dollar.

"You had a bet?!" Emma asked angrily, as Henry nodded happily.

"For a dollar?" Mary Margaret said in disappointment, whilst laughing, as Emma stalked away.

Mary Margaret opened the door to see Killian standing holding a bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates and a video game.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" He said, before brandishing a bottle of red wine from in his satchel he was carrying.

"Killian?" Emma shouted, making David groan.

"Aye, love. Where are you?"

"She's getting ready." Henry said, who then got the gift of the video game from Killian, which he was very thankful for.

"Mum?" Henry shouted.

"Yeah?" Emma replied.

"Killian got me a video game for my Playstation!" He said happily.

"What one?"

"Alice in Wonderland!" He shrieked, before rolling around in laughter.

"I thought he'd like it, considering he know some of the characters, and I could fill in for you." Killian shouted, making Mary Margaret thankful he was such a good boyfriend.

"What?" Emma shouted, making Killian laugh quietly.

"I went to Wonderland. I could say if some things were true or false, like when we have Disney movie nights and get really mad at how inaccurate things are." He said, making everyone go 'oohhh' in recognition.

An hour later, Emma was finally seated at the table, next to Killian, who was holding her hand under the table. Regina, Robin and Roland were near them, with Regina complaining about Mary Margaret's lack of seasoning, Robin being thankful and Roland stuffing his face. Rumple was picking at his food in worry that someone would poison him, with Belle talking animatedly with Henry about a book series that she had read in a day.

Mary Margaret and Ruby were laughing about some old joke between them, and David was next to the empty chair, meant for anyone who couldn't be there, the dead.

It was mainly for Baelfire, so Rumple could acknowledge him, Emma could remember his heroism, Killian could remember the lost and angry boy on his ship, Mary Margaret could remember the man her son was named after.

As everyone left, Roland fast asleep in his father's arms and Regina maybe a tiny bit drunk, Belle and Rumple very sophisticated and waiting for anyone who needed help getting home or a hangover potion, Ruby had gone out to a club with Mary Margaret, leaving David to take care of Baby Neal, and Emma and Killian went back to the Jolly Roger with the wine and chocolates.

Henry sat upstairs, on his Playstation, looking at how Wonderland looked and how Killian had described it to him earlier. Of course, it was nowhere near accurate, but Henry was used to it.

But he still loved it.


End file.
